


Fleeting Moments in Ikebukuro

by bitter_hime



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Izaya has feelings sometimes, One Word Prompts, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_hime/pseuds/bitter_hime
Summary: Snapshots of feelings between a nobody and an everybody.She'd lived in Shinjuku 8 months before she met him.By all accounts, the meeting shouldn't have even been a blip on either of their radars - a stumble, an embarrassed smile, a tease. But when recounting the meeting to her group of friends later their shared looks and well-meaning advice to avoid him left her...interested. She wanted to know more.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson, Orihara Izaya/Original Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Original Female Character(s), Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fleeting Moments in Ikebukuro

It was a sudden, unbidden truth. Ricocheting violently around her brain the moment she became conscious of it. 

She loved him.

She loved him, and he would _**never**_ love her back.

Ritsuka froze before the stove, the plates in her hands hitting the ground with a resounding crash. Jerking herself right, she immediately reached down to begin to pick up the largest pieces of ceramic, dinner for that night smeared along the tile.

_It's impossible - how could this have happened?_

She wasn’t stupid. She knew that Izaya believed he could never love one singular human since he was so in love with humanity as a whole. How often had she heard him tease others who felt for him and now, now she was one of them. She was one of the crowd, the ones that wanted him but could never have him. 

“Ri-chan?”

He was there. Peering over the counter with the usual mischievousness in his ruddy-colored eyes.

“What happened?”

She blinked owlishly at him for a second. Didn’t this mean something though? Didn’t her, being here, in his apartment cooking him dinner for the third time that week, count for something?

“Nothing Izaya, nothing.”

No, she knew that it couldn’t possibly. Sure he seemed to prefer her company now but she’d get boring for him soon enough. Then he’d forget her completely. Not that he ever forgot anyone but she'd become unimportant, a toy that'd lost its appeal and he'd move on to another. 

Getting to her feet, she moved to go around him to get to the trash, as he'd shifted to the entryway, probably to get a better look at the mess. As she went past, turning to squeeze by, an arm snagged on her waist stopping her. Her entire body went rigid at the sudden contact and the finger on her chin and curious eyes were a clear sign that he noticed her change in demeanor. Not like she'd ever been able to fool him. 

The same finger on her chin moved to tap her nose lightly.

“Someone’s lying~”

“I’m not lying, just got spooked by something. Now let me clean it up.” The burning on her cheeks was unwanted but she couldn't help it, he barely touched her as it was. _Pathetic_. 

He released her and even as she slipped away she could feel eyes staring into the back of her head. He kept staring at her even as she cleaned up the ceramic shards and tossed them in the trash, leaning against the breakfast bar. She looked over her shoulder as she got new plates from the cabinet, honey eyes meeting calculating brown-red. His mouth was in a firm line, head tilted to one side, _observing_.

“What?” _Stop looking at me like that. Stop trying to figure it out. Just leave it alone._

“Hmm, nothing Ri-chani~” He gave her his usual closed eye-titled head smile, his fake smile, before turning back to sit on one of the couches waiting.

Somehow, she was sure of it, _he already knew_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt exploration/exercise that may end up with some through-lines if I can get my act together.


End file.
